


Boop

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wheel ending takes quite a turn when communicating is possible only through nose-booping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenthekneehits on tumblr!

“Communication is possible… only through… nose booping!” the blond read before turning to his best friend sitting to his left. Rhett smiled broadly as the brunet immediately brought his index finger to his nose, tapping the tip of it like Morse code.

“Boop boop boop!” Link repeated, his voice high and childlike. A bright grin stretched across his face as he continued ‘booping’ his own nose.

“Now that’s…” Rhett chuckled, scooting closer to his friend. “You’re just talking to yourself. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Link’s eyebrows rose as he then brought his finger to Rhett’s nose, chirping little boops with every touch. Rhett’s finger then found its way to the squishy tip of Link’s nose. He chirped his little boops as well, singing them with the squeakiest voice he could manage.

The two continued booping each other until the brunet scooted closer to his friend. He leaned in closer until his nose made contact with Rhett’s, and then pulled away with a tiny “Boop!”

Rhett’s head shook vigorously in surprise from such an intimate encounter. His turquoise eyes grew wide and bright at the spectacled man. His face quickly gained a reddish hue.

“What was that?!” he asked once he fully processed the spontaneous action. A corner of his lips quirked into the tiniest of smiles as he awaited his answer.

Link blushed profusely once he realized what he had done. He giggled to himself while scratching the back of his neck. “I… guess you could say it was a boop kiss.”

“Um, oh… Haha…” Rhett responded. His complexion grew redder and redder by the second. So did Link’s for that matter. Rhett gazed upon his best friend’s features, really taking them in, admiring the pure beauty in the smallest of things. He found his eyes locked on those soft, plump lips, and then moved to meet Link’s cerulean gaze. “Uh… Can I try?” the blond asked softly, just loud enough for the mic between them to pick it up.

Link’s lips curled into a gentle, yet excited grin. Rhett took that as his cue, and then leaned closer to his best friend’s face. Their noses hovered over each other’s. The two held their breaths in anticipation.

The second their noses touched, they took a deep inhale, sighing at the oddly intimate touch. Their heads moved in every possible way, rubbing their noses ever so gently against the other’s. Their lips kept barely a centimeter apart, feeling each other’s breath tickle their skin. They were lost in the moment, rubbing noses as they closed their eyes with beaming faces. It wasn’t until Link let out an involuntary hum when Rhett remembered they were being recorded. He pulled away from the brunet, waking the brunet back to reality.

“Boop…” he hummed, meeting Rhett’s gaze with heavy-lidded eyes.


End file.
